Alone
by StrandRed
Summary: Jack now has someone to talk to, someone who believes in him. But what will happen when that happy relationship is in conflict with other emotions? Can they both overcome their issues and find a happy ending? Rated M for sex and gore (all to come).
1. Chapter 1

By StrandRed.

All alone. That was the only way to describe the situation in which Jack Frost had been in for the entirety of his existence; until now.

Jack had been reborn, cold and alone. Only being told of his new life and path to follow by the moon, he lived the next 300 years of his life in almost complete solitude (considering nobody had been able to see him for all that time). Nobody ever believed that he was real and so nobody realised that he was there.

Jack would constantly try to create unbelievable snow days, as well as slightly dangerous snowy games, for the children, to get them to finally believe in him... but all of his efforts were forever wasted. The children merely wrote him off as an expression, something that nipped at your nose if you didn't wear the appropriate amount of clothing in the winter.

That was, until a certain young boy named Jamie Bennett came into Jack's life. After a dazzling display of snow and ice rabbits – all of which were conjured up in the young brunette's very own bedroom – Jack finally had somebody who believed in him, as Jamie could now finally see the snow spirit. Jack was overjoyed at this. After all these years, he was believed in! It was at that very moment that Jack decided he would always be there for Jamie, as, without knowing it, the young boy had fulfilled the Guardian of Fun's only wish of being believed in, being seen, being... loved? There was now certainly a very warm emotion – maybe of love - in Jack's chest, which was ironic for the fact that he was around freezing temperature.

After Pitch was defeated, things went back to normal for the Guardians. They carried on with their duties and Jack carried on with his... 'duties', if they could be called that, as such. However, one element of Jack's life had now changed for the better. The white-haired teenager constantly visited Jamie and his younger sister in their home, whenever he wasn't too busy creating snow days, or freezing over lakes. He would play for hours with his very few believers, talk with them and learn all about human interests and behaviours, what they liked and disliked. Now was his time to have fun, while he still could. Before they grew up and got bored of snowballs and skating over frozen ponds. He knew that they would have to grow up at some point.  
Time passed. A lot of time.

After a few years of this, Jack was almost certain that he could write an entire book on Jamie and Sophie. He knew everything about them – they were his best friends, even more so than the Guardians were. He had known them for so long and they had changed so much in such a short time period. Jamie now stood at five foot, eleven inches and he was eighteen years old. Technically, Jack was seventeen, himself, although he had aged a little. Three hundred years, more like. And he was a little shorter than Jamie, now, too. The blue-eyed teen stood at just five foot and nine inches, so he would have to get used to looking up at Jamie, for once – something that Jamie could definitely look forward to. Sophie was now 13 and still quite short, but she would almost certainly be hitting a growth spurt any time soon.

Jack had to hand it to Jamie: he had turned out to be a pretty good-looking young man. He was always a cute kid, but that didn't necessarily mean that he would look good all grown up, but, oh, he did. Very good, indeed.

Jack often found himself admiring this new Jamie. His shoulders were broad and sturdy and he now had a very strong-looking figure about him from all the exercise he did. His naturally tanned skin was something so very alien to Jack, whose pale skin was far from just naturally pale, seeing as he was the re-incarnation of frost in a human form. The brunette's hair was now styled and short, as opposed to long and untamed and Jack always thought of how soft it looked, of how much he would love to run his fingers through that hair... but when these thoughts came to him, he shut them away. That's not what friends are supposed to think of each other, right? And that's what he and Jamie were – friends. Good friends. Even with these slowly arising feelings for Jamie that Jack could not quite explain, the bare-footed friend could never jeopardise such an amazing friendship for such minute, unimportant feelings that even he, himself, did not understand.

"Uh... Jack?", came a distant voice. At least, it sounded distant to Jack. In actual fact, the voice came from none other than the snow spirit's own object of interest, Jamie, who was kneeling directly in front of Jack, with a concerned expression painting his features.

"J-Jamie! What do you want? What happened?", Jack replied, dazed and confused. He had become so lost in thought that he had worried his friend.

"Nothing, I just... well, you looked like you were in some kind of far-distant land, or something... ha ha..." The other boy laughed, but Jack remained dazed, attempting a smile back at Jamie.

"Well, I'm fine. Just... lost in thought, I guess." With that, Jack stood up from his cross-legged position on Jamie's bedroom floor. Jamie took a place on his bed, Jack soon following, as his legs ached from the hardness of the floorboards.

"You sure? That was some intense thinking, there..." Jack almost wanted to tell him, right there, right then. But, he knew he couldn't. What could he possibly say? 'Oh, Jamie, by the way, every time you take off your shirt, I can't help but stare at your beautifully carved chest. Does that mean I have feelings for you that cross our friendly boundaries?', or, 'Jamie, I've had the strangest dreams about you, lately. We start off sitting on your bed and end up in a heated pile, under your covers. Does this mean I like you?'. '**Yeah, that'd be a great conversation to have with a good friend, who would very quickly leave you forever if you told him that.'**, Jack thought.

"I'm fine, really. It's nothing." Pale, cool lips stretched, against their will, into a small, feeble smile. Jamie would not be fooled.

"Yeah, you look really _fine_. Who do you take me for, Jack? I know when something is up. I'm your best friend!" Jamie's brows furrowed in frustration. It was true, something _was_ up, but Jamie could never know.

"Seriously, Jamie, just leave it. I zoned out, I'm sorry." Jack held up his hands in feigned defence. His eyes became sad-looking and the taller of the two felt a pang of guilt.

"No, I'm sorry... I just thought something might have been worrying you. You would tell me if something _was_ bothering you, though, right?" Jamie's eyes tore right through Jack. He only wanted to help the very boy who sent chills up his spine every time they so much as touched, and not just because of the fact that he was physically cold, either. He felt something for the snow spirit that he had never felt with any other person before, male nor female. It pained him to think that Jack could be hiding something serious from him, something that could easily be resolved if Jack would just tell him. Alas, he knew Jack had a secretive nature about him and would never tell him unless he really wanted Jamie to know.

"Yeah," Jack lied. "I would." And with that, that matter was left. At least, until a certain chain of events lead Jamie to the very cause of Jack's wandering mind.


	2. Chapter 2

By StrandRed.

* * *

"Yeah," Jack lied. "I would." And with that, that matter was left. At least, until a certain chain of events lead Jamie to the very cause of Jack's wandering mind.

Jamie was just waking up after he heard the the familiar sound of a tapping on his window. It was Jack, wanting to be let in from the cold outside that he had created out of snowflakes and snowballs. Jamie sauntered over to the window, still half naked, and let him in.

"Phew, you really did it on the snow this time, Frost.", remarked the topless boy, wrapping his arms tightly around himself. The bedroom had become instantly colder, goosebumps spreading all over Jamie's body. Jack couldn't help but sneak a peak.

"Thanks." Jack's signature grin spread across his face. The snow spirit floated over to Jamie's bed and took a seat, resting his ice-coated staff on the floor beside his feet.

"So, what's with the early visit?", Jamie questioned. Did Jamie even just ask that? Did he realise what day it was today? Jack stared at him in shock. Sure, it may not be a big deal for Jamie, but for a snow spirit, this day was very important. It was December 1st, also known as the official first day of winter. Jack had unleashed a spectacular display of cold for such an event – Jamie had even told him so as Jack had entered the room!  
"What?", Jamie asked, but the shorter boy was still in shock.

"It's December 1st...", he mumbled. Suddenly, the confused brunette realised why Jack had arrived so early. Every first day of the winter, Jack came to see him. It was not only the first day of winter, but also the day that Jack had self-dubbed his own birthday, considering he had never known his actual date of birth. He saw it fitting, being the winter spirit and all. Jamie let out a gasp.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot! I'm such a forget-me-not... I'm sorry." Jamie's eyes pleaded for forgiveness from the Guardian, the deep, chocolate-brown colour of them almost melting Jack away. How could he not forgive a face like that? Surrendering to Jamie's guilty expression, Jack, once again, grinned, showing off his perfectly straight, pearly-white teeth. Now Jamie saw what Toothiana was always talking about.

"It's cool... Anyway, get ready! We gotta go!" Jack automatically perked up, remembering the events that he had planned. Jamie, after giving Jack a quizzical look and staring at the clock for a while to really let the numbers '05:56' sink in, began to get changed.

However, in the dark hours of early morning, Jamie did not notice the long pole-like object on his floor. He tripped on Jack's staff, releasing a shot of ice that ricocheted from the television to the wardrobe, which Jamie then slipped on. His head hit the floor with a low 'thump', earning a groan from the boy.

"Jamie!" Jack yelped, crouching next to his fallen friend, holding his head up. "Are you OK?" The male who was lying on the floor merely groaned in response, loving the feeling of Jack's coolness enveloping him. He breathed heavily from the shock of so much action so early in the day. The blue-eyed boy was rather enjoying this position, himself. Jamie's hot breath across his icy skin made Jack feel as though he was on fire, yet he loved it. Suddenly, the younger of the two nuzzled into Jack's thigh, still completely out of it from the fall and from the early awakening. Jack's breath hitched in his throat as he watched Jamie's head slowly creep up his leg until it was uncomfortably close to his crotch. The boy of ice was far from cold, at this point. He could feel a heat rising within him and it became slightly harder to breathe, as he panted lightly from the contact. Nobody had ever gotten that close to his crotch before. Ever. Especially not someone as attractive as Jamie...

Jack then decided to make it easier for himself and move the boy from his lap. Carefully, he took Jamie's head in his hands and guided it to the floor, taking a moment to mentally devour Jamie with his eyes. Jack leaned in closer, tempted by the man whom he had dreamt of so many times before. Jamie frowned from all the movement and finally opened his eyes. Jack's face was almost touching his and cold hands were still holding either side of Jamie's head. They were uncomfortably close, their lips almost touching. Jack's pale skin was flushed and Jamie's heat made it no easier to cool down. Jamie, too, began getting much too warm in this position, his heart beating more quickly than he knew it should.

After a moment of tense silence, Jack's eyes fluttered shut and he closed in the space between Jamie's lips and his own. They were overwhelmingly warm and so soft – better than Jack had imagined. A moan escaped Jack's lips as he deepened the kiss, leaning more over Jamie, who responded by grasping onto Jack's hoodie as hard as he could. Jamie gasped as he felt Jack's cool, pink tongue run over the bottom of his lip, begging for entrance. As he opened his mouth slightly, Jack took this as a 'go' and slipped his tongue into Jamie's mouth. Both boys moaned in unison, both experiencing the complete opposite temperature in the other's mouth. Jack moved one of his hands to grab onto Jamie's hip, the other to the back of his head to tug at Jamie's soft, short, brown hair. He then lowered his mouth to Jamie's neck and began to bite, suck and lick any space of skin he could see. He had dreamt about this moment and he wasn't about to waste it!  
Their lips connected once again and Jamie's hands also found their way to Jack's soft, snow-coloured hair, the icy strands only serving to fuel the fire inside of him as he kissed the snow spirit roughly. Low moans were constantly being omitted by the pair, successfully creating an even more lustful atmosphere inside Jamie's bedroom.  
Soon, the fierce kissing slowed and became more loving. Both Jack and Jamie were panting heavily when they (finally) separated. Jack looked up at Jamie from beneath thick, black lashes, looking slightly embarrassed, seeing as he was the one who had initiated the kiss. The brunette could only smile and give the other male a light peck on the lips, allowing Jack to relax.

"Well, I...", Jack started, but he was cut off with a kiss.

"That was amazing." Jamie's warm smile beamed at Jack and it made the Guardian so very happy. The current situation that they were both in also made him very happy. Jamie had feelings for him, too! Or, at least he thought he did. Surely, he would have stopped the kiss if not.  
Nevertheless, he was in complete and utter ecstasy. He felt as though he was soaring through the skies, even with his feet planted firmly on the ground. For a first kiss, that really was something and Jack hoped that he would be able to experience that feeling again very soon. Then, Jack frowned.

"Jamie, I'm sorry for just, kind of, going for it just then... I really should have asked, or something..." His eyes were big, blue pools of guilt – unnecessary guilt, in Jamie's eyes.

"What are you talking about? That was... good. _Really_ good. I mean, I know I haven't had much experience, but... wow." Jamie's eyes glazed over for a moment, lost in the memories of the kiss. "So, don't say sorry." He smiled reassuringly at the snow spirit.

"So, you... liked that, then?", Jack asked hopefully. He blushed a very light pink after his words had sunk in.

"...Yes.", Jamie replied. "In fact, I loved it."


End file.
